elarafandomcom-20200214-history
Wulfgar, Son of Ulric, Cleric Inquisitor of Heironeous
Personality Wulfgar is a Cleric of Heironeous. As such he holds his Honor as more important that his life. He understands the importance of tact and that Stealth can sometimes be a useful tactic. He has sworn never to lie nor cheat nor steal. To uphold the true laws of mankind. And to bring about the end of tyranny and evil. He is a battle trained Cleric and has led men in combat. Physical Characteristics Wulfgar is Short and stout, standing in at 5'4" and weighing in at 150 pounds. He has blonde hair that has begun to grey, cut short to fit under a helmet. His eyes are blue. Wulfgar's skin is pale. Wulfgar's plate armor is always polished to a shine. He wears the blue tabbard of heironeous. he carries a light wooden sheild and a well made longsword. History Wulfgar grew up in a small village far from the large cities of Elara, Situated on the eastern coast many of his fellow villagers where fisherman. They did not receive many outsiders because of the rumors of pirates in the surrounding waters and the difficulty of getting to the village by land. Wulfgar was the firstborn of 5 siblings, 3 girls and 2 boys. When Wulfgar was young his father spent months out at sea, His father said they went to trade with far away lands but, never brought anything to trade. They did live in relative luxury in their small village. As did the rest of His Father's fellow saliors. While many of the village ate only what they could catch in the sea, or manage to grow in the rocky soil, Wulfgar's Family ate meat and vegetables bought from other families. As Wulfgar grew older he decided to help out those of the village who did not have the luck of his family. He helped the elders of the village chop wood for their hearths and bring in the meager harvest every fall. He was considered a noble and friendly young man and was well liked by many in his village. Wulfgar's father came to him the day he became a man. He asked Wulfgar to sail on the ship he served on because they needed a few more strong arms. Wulfgar Agreed and they set sail a week later. Leaving the family would be difficult but the wages would buy him a house and he would be able to marry his sweetheart. Start a family. A week into their voyage they came upon another ship. All the other men gathered weapons and prepared to attack. They where pirates. Wulfgar was appalled. He argued fiercely with his father, who was the ships Captain. He swore he would never attack an innocent person and would rather die than participate in the battle. The first mate had Wulfgar chained and thrown into the brig. The battle was quickly over. The ship they chased was a naval vessal and boasted three times the firepower plus a wizard. All of the hands where captured. The first mate was hung and Wulfgar's father was gravely wounded. The navy officers questioned wulfgar, found he was not allied with the pirates and released him. Wulfgar found his father on the top deck bleeding from a wound to the chest. Wulfgar ran to his side and pleaded that he give up his life of crime and face the justice he deserved. With his fathers dying breath he agreed. Wulfgar Felt a divine hand on his shoulder and healed his father, bringing him back from the brink of death. Those who where on the deck swore they saw a figure stand at Wulfgar's side during this miracle. He was tall, had copper skin and auburn hair, Heironeous. God of Valor, justice, and honor. Wulfgar was taken to the city of Basenga and from there traveled to the City of Ash. Where the Church of Heironeous was headquartered. There he received his training as a cleric. He was tasked with finding a courupt priest after the Paragon of his church saw that offerings to the church where being stolen. Wulfgar found the priest quickly after dressing as a commoner in one of his sermons. After that Wulfgar was appointed Church Inquisitor and sent to investigate the return of the Wardens of Light. Character Stats Category:Character Profiles